Kisülés
by Solena
Summary: Magyar alkotás. Ha betörsz valahova, próbálj meg kijutni. De nem sikerül, így fogoly maradsz.


**Kisülés **

Megszólalt a riasztó, és azonnal minden aktivizálódott. A sötétségből vörös fény áradt, és mozgás támadt. Néhány golyó repült egy karcsú árny felé, de mind célt tévesztett. Az irodai boxok labirintusában rohanva próbálta eszébe juttatni az útvonalat, melyet még indulás előtt memorizált, csak hogy eléggé nehéz úgy koncentrálni, ha versenyt kell futni a fém-halállal. Egyik kezével futtában elrakta a chipet, a másikkal a pisztolya után kutatott. A fém megnyugtatóan simult tenyerébe. Fél füllel hallotta, hogy elvágják az utat előtte. Azonnal döntött: bevettete magát az egyik miniirodába. Az asztalon lévő konzolon és széken meg iratokon kívül semmi sem volt benne. Olyan… személytelen volt, tipikus bérrabszolgák számára fenntartva. Elfintorodott, de most egy kicsit szívesen cserélt volna eggyel. De csak addig, míg meglép. Nagyon gondolkodott, hogy most mit csináljon. Halkan felmászott az asztalra, hogy óvatosan kikémleljen, hogy mi merre meddig. A terem kijáratánál volt két Knight Errant biztonsági őr, fegyverrel a kezükben, harcra készen, a visszaútnál is hasonló helyzet volt, és a boxok között négy kereső alakot szúrt ki. Halkan káromkodott, nem így volt eltervezve. A fene sem akart hangos kivonulást. De ha már nyakig belemászott, ki is jön. Valószínűleg csökken majd az adat értéke, mert túl forróvá válik, de a saját bőrének épsége most mindennél fontosabb.

Az elválasztófalakat próbálgatta, mennyire bírnák el a súlyát. Halványan elmosolyodott, és mint valami macska a kerítésre kuporodott, onnan figyelve a mozgásokat, hogy valaki észreveszi-e. Lassan haladt a kijárat felé, és már majdnem a végénél járt, amikor valamelyik sokeszűnek eszébe jutott felkapcsolni a rendes világítást. Amint a fény elöntötte a helyiséget, azonnal megmerevedett, és a hirtelen világosságtól pislogott. De nyomban észhez tért, mikor fojtott kiáltásokat hallott, és a kijárat felé vetette magát, egyetlen hatalmas ugrással, közben pisztolyát a két őrre szegezte, de elsütni már nem volt ideje. Az egyik őr kinyúlt, és elkapta a karjánál fogva, hatalmasat taszítva rajta, felhasználva az ugrás lendületét. Érezte, ahogy a falnak csapódik, és megszédül, de nem akart ezzel foglalkozni, inkább felpattant, megpróbált azonnal menekülni. De hirtelen elfogta a rosszullét. „ Jól fejbevágtam magam" gondolta, és tovább próbálkozott a felkeléssel. Kicsit csodálkozott rajta, hogy nem lőtték le, de azonnal megrémült: inkább a halál, minthogy vallassák. Erőlködve fölkelt, és azonnal az ajtó felé iramodott, már amennyire tőle tellett. Kilökte az ajtót a meglepődött őr mellett.

Magában elvigyorodott, és örült, hogy ennyire kemény koponyája van. Továbbrohant a folyósón, és észre se vette, hogy valaki áll a végén, csak mikor már szinte a rá célzó pisztollyal nézett farkasszemet. Azonnal félfordulatott vett és megpróbált visszafelé menni, de ott voltak mögötte is. „Ideggyorsítás, a fene a tuningolt belükbe" szitkozódott magában, és visszafordult a pisztolyos felé, aki nem akarta elsütni a fegyvert, pedig biztos célja volt, kivilágított, még az agyaggalamb-lövészet is nehezebb lett volna. Mikor a közelébe ért, lökött rajta egyet, hogy könnyebb legyen bekanyarodni, de pechjére, ott is vártak rá. Lefékezett, és egy pillanatra körülnézett: csupasz falak, mennyezetbe épített fényforrások. Abszolút kutyaszorító. Végül úgy döntött, amíg nem lőnek rá komolyan, addig lohol a kijárat felé. Ő már kinőtt abból a korból, mikor pusztán a fegyver látványától betojjon. Csak tudná, hogy mit akarnak, de ezzel majd máskor foglalkozik, csak előbb jusson ki, ha lehet, ép bőrrel és ne hullazsákban. Mikor a másik csoport mellett is elhaladt, már golyók süvítettek körülötte. Direkt mellécéloztak, és ezt ő is tudta. A Vészkijárat feliratú ajtót belökte és a lépcsőn lefele rohant. Hallotta, hogy jönnek utána, és valószínűleg lennt is várják majd. Végre eszébe jutott az épület alaprajza, és megint elmosolyodott. Most már nem lesz gond, legalábbis nagyon remélte.

Tüdeje és izmai egyre nehezebben bírták a terhelést. Lelassított és körbehallgatózott, de senki sem jött utána, vagy legalábbis nem hallotta. Megállt, hogy szusszanjon egyet, mielőtt tovább megy, mert még egy akadály hátra van: az aula. Eléggé rossz helyen voltak a pultok meg minden elhelyezve, így igen csak kemény dió lesz megszökni előlük. Most arra nem számíthat, hogy mellélőnek, mert mindenáron meg fogják állítani. Nagyot nyelt, és továbbment, de most már lassan, nem futott, kell az ereje a bejárati csarnokhoz. Addig csak nem fogják üldözni. Pár szinttel lejjebb eszébe jutott, hogy mivel mindenki a finálén lesz, talán valamelyik szinten kiléphetne. Megpróbálkozott egy ajtóval, de az nem engedett. Fülét a lapra tapasztotta, és fojtott beszélgetést hallott. Számítanak rá, és megpróbálják terelni, mint valami birkát. Magában káromkodott, hogy nincsenek választási lehetőségei. Leült az egyik lépcsőre, és pihent. Most akár malmozhatna is, de inkább gondolkodnia kéne. „Mi lenne, ha elindulnék fölfele? Felesleges, valószínűleg ők is gondoltak erre, és mindenütt ott hagyták a vérebeket." Fintorgott egyet, hátradőlt, és farkasszemet nézett egy kamerával. Halkan káromkodott egyet. Elővette a chipet, és kezében forgatta. „Ezért egy ekkora felhajtást. Oké, forró anyag vagy, de ennyire, hogy még engem is élve akarnak elfogni? De egyelőre így a jó, legalább van esélyem meglépni." Zsebrevágta, majd elővette a pisztolyát. Ellenőrizte a tárat, és kibiztosította. „Húsz lövés. Ennyim van, de nem adom magam könnyen. Ennyi embert küldök a pokolra, ha nem engednek el." Eltökélte, hogy ha törik, ha szakad, kijut.

Mikor kipihentnek érezte magát, elindult lefelé, szépen komótosan. Nem sürgős, legalább az idegeiken ugrálhat, páros lábbal. Minden útjába akadó kamerát ripityára tört. Élvezte, hogy most szabadon garázdálkodhat, és jelenleg még nem büntetik meg érte. Néha egy-egy darabot magával vitt, hogy a következőt messziről üsse ki. Szeretett játszani, és úgy érezte, ez most megadatott neki. Focizott a nagyobb alkatrész-darabokkal, és ha sikerült erősen nekirúgni a falnak, magában örült. Kicsit felhőtlen akart lenni, megint kisgyerek. Egyedül az tartotta a valóság talaján, hogy állandóan eszében volt, hogy nem lenne jó hangosnak lennie. Nem mintha nem tudnák, hogy éppen merre van, de akkor is. Hátha tud bújócskát játszani velük.

Mikor elért a földszintre, megállt. Még nem akart kimenni az aulába. Érezte, hogy teljesen feltöltődött energiával, és szabadnak érezte magát. Egy halk zümmögés rángatta vissza a komor jelenbe: az egyik kamera felé fordult. Még utoljára nyelvet öltött rá, és letépte a helyéről. Kissé szorongva tekintett a a bejárattól elválasztó ajtóra. Jellegtelen és rideg, mint a bérrabszolgák élete. Óvatosan megvizsgálta, vajon nyitva van-e, és örömmel konstatálta, hogy igen. Picit megmozgatta, és azonnal rengeteg kattogást hallott. Mindenki felkészült a táncra.

Hátrébb lépett az ajtótól, és elképzelte, hogy merre lehet fedezékbe menekülni, mi van a legközelebb az ajtóhoz. Egy rakat dísztuja, aztán egy szökőkút, végül a recepciós pult. Aztán körülbelül öt méter nyílt terep, és az utcára nyíló forgóajtó, ahol valószínűleg megint biztonságiak. Azt majd még ráér ott kitalálni, egyelőre jusson ki.

Nagy levegőt vett, és pisztollyal a kezében kiszáguldott az ajtón. A tuják takarásában eljutott a szökőkútig, ahol mihelyst kidugta a fejét, golyózápor fogadta. Azonnal visszahúzódott. Elnézett a recepció felé, és félig-meddig elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy egy kiterjedtebb ugrás elég, hogy odaérjen. Amögött már elbújhat. Tudta, hogy a rá lesők lépéselőnyben vannak hozzá képest, de muszáj volt kockáztatni. Elkúszott a kút széléig, és egy hatalmas, elnyúlt ugrással a pult felé vetette magát, közben golyókat eresztve az ellen felé, hogy valamelyest fedezze magát. „Legközelebb kotrok valami árnyvadász bandát. Végezzék ők az izommelót. Bár nem biztos hogy találnék. Ki lenne az az épeszű, aki ujjat merne húzni az ARESszel?" Érezte, hogy valami a bokájának csapódik, arréb löki a lábát, és kissé irányt változtatva ér földet a pult takarásában. Hirtelőn égető fájdalom söpört végig testén, mely a bokájából indult, és tért vissza. Kezével odakapott, és halkan feljajdult. Fogát összeszorítva küszködött könnyei és a sírás ellen. Mikor végre lenézett, látta, hogy a bokáját szilánkosra törte egy lövedék. „Ezel nem sokra megyek. Keress már valami kiutat!" Utasította magát. Hallotta, hogy léptek közelednek.

Nagyot nyelt, és a pisztolyt a hang irányába fordította. A cső végénél előbb egy másik pisztoly jelent meg, nem kis mordály, ha lehet ilyen kifejezéssel élni. Majd megjelent egy Knight Errant egyenruhát viselő férfi, aki egy pillanatra meglepődött. Neki azt mondták, kapja el élve a behatolót. De arról nem szóltak, hogy egy kamaszkora elején járó, nyakigláb lánykölyökről van szó. Aki jelenleg egyik kezével a vérző bokáját fogta, a másikkal, mely erőteljesen remegett, egy pisztolyt szegez rá, és nagyon meg van rémülve.

A lány nem volt hajlandó leengedni a fegyvert, pedig tudta, hogy képtelen lenne lelőni az őrt. Hidegvérrel, szemtől-szembe már nem megy, csak a harc hevében. Még többen jöttek oda, és egyik biztonságiról a másikra szegezte kapkodva. Szeméből sütött a rémület, érezte, hogy most vége van, nem fogja megúszni.

Az őrök utasítást kapva egyszerre mozdultak feléje és ragadták meg. Kezéből kicsavarták a pisztolyt. Megpróbált ellenállni, rúgott és csapkodott, közben teli torokból visítozott. Erősen rúgkapált, nem volt könnyű lefogni, végül érzett egy apró szúrást a csupasz felkarjában. Rájött, kezd alóla kicsúszni a valóság talaja, és örömmel vetette magát a sötétség ölelő karjaiba.

Érezte, hogy álmodik. Végigélte a betörést, ahogy pizzafutárnak adta ki magát, és elrejtőzött egy takarítószekrényben, hogy az éj leple alatt másszon be a rendszerbe. Valahol a Mátrixban romolhattak el a dolgok, mert a valós világba a sziréna hangja hozta vissza, annyira lenyűgözte az ARES-rendszer. Szívesen játszott volna még, és kelletlenül mentette le az adatokat egy chipre, hogy aztán menekülőre foghassa a dolgot, ami balul sült el. Érezte, hogy valami csiklandozza az idegvégződéseit, mintha buborkék lennének. Boldogan nyújtotta a kezét feléjük, kacagott, és játszott. Aztán felébredt. A Mátrixban.

Hirtelen nem tudta, hogy még álmodik, vagy ez már a virtuális valóság. „Valaki kihozott volna? Szellem-Anya észrevette volna a kudarcot?" A kudarc gondolatára kicsit elszomorodott, hátha Szellem csalódott benne. Annyira büszke volt rá, hogy kapott tőle egy fontos feladatot, mert ezt még ő sem tudta volna megcsinálni. Az a rendszer nem volt rákötve a Mátrixra, és így Szellem nem tudott volna behatolni. Emberi segítség kellett, és Anya őt jelölte ki a feladatra, mert ő volt az egyik legidősebb gyermeke."Szellem-Anya biztosan tudja a választ!" Derült fel, és elkezdett kiabálni, ahogy szokott, ha hívni szerette volna. „Anya mindent hall és lát." Szellem az első szóra megjelent, valószínűleg éppen nem dolgozott semmin. Az elefántcsont-kislány arca komorrá vált, ahogy lenyomozta gyermeke belépési helyét.

-Valami baj van, Anya?

- Igen. Már nem vagy önmagad.

- Miért? – Teljesen zavarban volt, nem értette Anyát. Akit sok gyermeke nevezett Apának is, attól függően, ki mit hiányolt legjobban az életéből.

- Kölyök Tigris, nézd meg magad. – Csontfehér kezével tett egy érdekes mozdulatot, és egy monitor jelent meg, rajta egy videokamera felvétele. Az eszköz egy tartályt mutatott, melyben pirosas szinezetű folyadék volt, teljesen körbeölelve egy agyat, a gerinctörzzsel együtt. A tartályból mindenféle csövek meredeztek ezerfelé.

-Szellem-Anya – mindig így hívta, ha nagyon elbizonytalanodott – Ne haragudj, de még mindig nem értem. – Kölyök Tigris arca teljes zavarodottságot tükrözött.

- Te vagy abban a tartályban. Elfogtak, és rájöttek, hogy egyik gyermekem vagy. Kísérletképpen kipreparálták az idegeidet, ebbe a tartályba zártak, és rákötöttek a Mátrixra.

Tigris hirtelen rosszul lett, kétrét görnyedt, és elfogta a hányinger. Ha perszónáját olyan tervezte volna, akkor biztosan kiad valamit. Széles fejét a csíkos mancsai közé bújtatta, és összegömbölyödött. Sírt. De csak gondolatban, de Anya tudta. Mindig tudta, hogy mit éreznek gyermekei.

- Nem akarom, nem akarom! – Suttogta maga elé kétségbeesetten. Nem tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Ő még ehhez túl fiatal. Úgy érezte, menten megőrül. Halkan nyüszített.

- Nem tudsz segíteni? Kérlek! – Kérlelte a Gépben Lakozó Szellemet.

Szellem gondolkodott, a lehetőségeket vizsgálta. Kapacitása révén nem tartott neki sokáig kitalálni a megoldást.

- Csak egy lehetőség van, ha szabad akarsz lenni. Kisütlek.

- Biztos? – Megrettent. Nagyon remélte, hogy van még lehetősége. De ha Anya azt mondja, hogy ez van, akkor biztos, hogy csak így szabadulhat meg. Szinte óráknak tűnő másodpercekig gondolkodott. – Rendben. De vársz egy kicsit, míg átalakítom az ikonomat? Szeretnék a saját, valódi alakomban… - Nem fejezte be a mondatot. Képtelen lett volna rá.

-Rendben. – Az elefántcsont kislány várt.

Tigris koncentrált. Otakuként szabadon formálhatta a megapulzokat, és olyan alakot vehetett fel, amilyet akart. Pusztán a gondolatai erejével, nem volt szüksége drága kiberdekkre és még drágább programokra. Szellem türelmesen várt, és ha ember lett volna, biztosan ciccegve csóválta volna a fejét, hogy ennyire lassan megy Tigrisnek. Mivel agya nem úgy kapcsolódott a Mátrixhoz, mint eddig, saját maga is meglepődött, hogy semmi nem úgy megy ahogy szeretné. Végül felvette saját alakját: egy magas, tizennégy év körüli, hosszú fekete hajú és hasonló szemű lány. Öltözéknek egy erősen kopott sötétszürke szintifarmer és egy ugyanilyen színű ujjatlan póló. Jobb füle mögé volt rejtve az adatjack, mely krómosan csillogott. Más beültetése nem volt. Mikor végzett, egy kicsit megrázkódott.

- Kész vagyok. – Jelentette ki magabiztosan, a saját hangján, mely fejbevágóan mély volt és rekedtes.

Szellem egy kicsit hátrébb lépett, és kezét kinyújtotta.

- Sajnálom. – Ennyit mondott, érzelemmentes hangon. Kezéből villám csapott ki, és Kölyök Tigris néma fájdalomkiáltással az ajkán holtan rogyott össze. Pixelei egyenként hulltak darabokra.

- Mi a fene történik? – Üvöltött egy fehér köpenyes férfi, mellkasán az ARES logója díszelgett.

- Nem tudjuk, hirtelen leesett minden agyi aktivitás, a szinaptikus vezikulumok transzportja leállt. – Kiabált egy siető nő. – Keverjenek már a tápoldatba egy adag adrenalint, vissza kell hoznunk! Nem lesz még egy ilyen alkalmunk!

Két perc kapkodás és kísérletezgetés után feladták.

- Jól láttuk, hogy kisült az agya? – Kérdezte bizonytalanul egy fiatal technikus. Minden szem felé fordult.

- Kár, hogy elveszítettük. – Károgott egy negyedik személy.

- Viszont nyertünk egy csomó más információt – kezdett somolyogni a fiatal kolléga –, élő egyenesben láttuk és a számítógép feljegyezte a kisülés neurofiziológiai adatait!


End file.
